


Mirror Images

by Pvt_Winters (orphan_account)



Series: Pvt Winters' Dianakko Week 2020 Collection [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko gets turned into Diana (again), Cuddles, Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, complete with huge 'sandbags', courtesy of the same magic mirror from ep12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pvt_Winters
Summary: Akko encounters the same magic mirror from the Samhain Festival, who proceeds to turn her into Diana again, forcing her to go find the real Diana for help. Although it seems that Akko came at just the "right moment"...Dianakko Week 2020. Day 2: Cuddles/Hand-holding
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Pvt Winters' Dianakko Week 2020 Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889365
Kudos: 15





	Mirror Images

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my Day 2 entry for Dianakko Week 2020.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Luna Nova corridors**

It is another peaceful day in Luna Nova Witchcraft Academy.

It is a Sunday, which mean there are no classes today. So all the students are just minding their own business, doing their own things on campus or going shopping in town.

For Akko, however, today is a rather boring Sunday.

It is boring for her because she has nothing on her mind that she could do. Lotte went shopping in town with Barbara; Sucy went on a mushroom hunt in the Forest of Arcturus (with Professor Lukic supervising her); Diana is holed up in her room, probably getting fixated with studying like she usually is; Amanda had to serve detention due to an incident with Professor Nelson on Friday (that was probably the first time she's ever heard of the Broom Flight Instructor giving anyone detention); Constanze is holed up in her secret underground laboratory working on yet another big project; Jasminka... nobody was sure where she went; and Professor Ursula went to visit former Professor Croix.

And that leaves Akko with nobody she could hang out with for the day. And since she has nobody to hang out with, she figured she might as well go practice her broom flying.

As she crossed the corridors on her way towards the sports field, Akko stumbled upon a few fairy workers moving things out of the storage room so they can clean it.

Akko was about to dismiss the scene and just walk by, letting the fairy workers do their job uninterrupted. But as she walked pass the storage room, one of the items moved out of it drew her attention.

It appears to be a mirror with a fancy wooden frame.

Seeing that it is the only mirror that was moved out of the storeroom, Akko decided to go take a look at it out of curiosity.

The brunette stood herself in front of the mirror, and lightly tapped it twice, which garnered no reaction from it. "Why does this mirror look so familiar?" She wondered as she placed a hand on her chin.

"It's me, you dunce."

Akko froze. She was not expecting anyone to respond to that, much less with _her own voice_. Furthermore, she noticed that her reflection's expression shifted to that of a frown.

"We first met at the eve of Samhain last year, remember?"

It took Akko a moment to realize that the response came from her own reflection in the mirror. And then she remembered why this mirror seemed so familiar.

"I remember now! You turned me into Diana on that day!" Akko exclaimed.

Her reflection in the mirror smirked as she crossed her arms. "Had fun being that cabbage head?"

Being reminded of that day caused Akko to look away in embarrassment. "Well, I had fun tricking Hannah and Barbara into thinking they were cursed, and then I snuck into Diana's room and...um... read her diary..." Akko blushed at that memory before shaking the thought out of her mind. "But anyway, why did you turn me into Diana at that time?"

The reflection scoffed. "You wanted to be like her, don't you? That's why I made you into her, so that you can see firsthand what it's like to be her for real." She then let out a hearty laugh.

Akko found it weird to see her own reflection laughing at her, and to hear that laughing in her own voice.

"Oh, by the way..." The reflection suddenly said. "It doesn't have to be that cabbage head." Saying that, the reflection shifted from Akko's form to that of Lotte. "How about now, dunce?" She then spoke in Lotte's voice and Finnish accent, as she placed her hands behind her head in a very un-Lotte-like manner.

Akko raised an eyebrow in response. "You're good, but the real Lotte would never speak or act like-"

She stopped as she quickly realized that it wasn't her own voice that came out of her mouth.

It was Lotte's voice, complete with Finnish accent.

Akko raised a hand and put it against her face. The first thing she felt in doing so is the pair of glasses that had inexplicably appeared on her face.

"What?! You turned me into Lotte?!" Akko cried out.

"That's not all of it..." The reflection said with a smug. The sight of the shy Lotte making a smug face seemed really odd to Akko. "Check this out."

The reflection shifted again, turning from Lotte to Constanze. It's even stranger to see the eternally scowling Constanze being smug at all.

Akko tried to make an exclamation, but found that no voice would come out of her mouth. Or rather, Constanze's mouth, as she has just been turned into Constanze.

Unable to speak, Akko-as-Constanze could only raise a fist in protest while her reflection acted smug about it.

The reflection shifted once again, this time turning into Amanda. "See what I mean?" She said with Amanda's voice and accent.

"Yeah, I get it, I get it..." Akko, also turned into Amanda, responded, also with the American redhead's voice and accent.

The reflection laughed a bit. "Maybe I should turn you into your idol too. What was her name again? Shiny Char-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Akko stopped her reflection. "What are you trying to tell me, anyway?"

"What I'm trying to say-" The reflection dropped her smug expression and responded straightforwardly. "you and your crush are moving slower than that goldfish professor on a jog, so I had to do something about it..."

"What crush?" Akko asked, confused about the meaning.

The reflection put a hand to her forehead. "Jeez, you're slower than I thought..." She then removed her hand, and looked Akko straight in her eyes. "I'm talking about the cabbage head!"

"Diana?" Akko asked in confusion. "How is she my crush?"

The reflection groaned in frustration - in a very Amanda-like way, at that - in response to Akko's obliviousness. "Ugh, this conversation's never going to go anywhere..."

With that, the reflection shifted her form one more time. This time into Diana, complete with the prodigy's plus-sized chest.

Akko could tell just from the increased weight of her chest and the tightness of the clothes around the same area that she just got turned into Diana... again.

"Go talk to that cabbage head! Then you'd know what I mean!" The reflection spoke with Diana's voice and accent.

"Talk to...?" Akko still don't get it. "What am I going to talk to her about?!"

"You'd know when you talk to her." The reflection informed Akko as she teasingly fondled the plus-sized chest that she mirrored from Diana. "Until then, you're on your own."

With that, the living reflection disappeared in a poof, turning the mirror back into an ordinary one...

Leaving Akko still looking like Diana, complete with her huge chest.

"Talk to Diana...?"

...

**Blue Team's Dorm**

_"Appleton-boi reblogged the post: Diana Cavendish falls in love with her own reflection. Looks like she wants to f**k herself. Literally. #dianaselfcest"_

Diana groaned in frustration upon reading the Instagram post that has been running around the social network for about a year already. It was only a week ago that she started dabbling in social media after having dismissed it as "another muggle convenience that undermined the traditions of magic", and it was because of her ignorance that she failed to notice an embarrassing scene such as that time she fell in love with her own reflection - due to getting stung by a Lovelove Bee - getting captured on photo by one of the patrons at the party in Hanbridge Manor and then shared on social media.

This is the cost of being ignorant about muggle technology in favor of preserving magic.

With a sigh, Diana shut off her crystal ball, stuffed it down her cleavage, and then got up from her desk, stepping away from it so that she can catch a breath of fresh air to calm herself. Without Hannah or Barbara to bother her, this calming routine should take place smoothly.

The blonde's calming routine got interrupted as soon as she heard the door of her dorm getting knocked on. Very loudly and roughly.

Diana guessed who it is just from how the person outside knocked on the door.

 _This can only be Akko..._ She thought as she begrudgingly went to the door.

Diana stopped just before the door so that she can fix her top and put on her usual "strict prodigy face". With that done, she proceeded to open the door.

"Akko, I hope you have a good reason to be interrupting my mo-"

Diana stopped mid-sentence when she noticed just what state Akko is in.

"Diana, I need your help..." Akko, who currently looked like an exact replica of Diana complete with the huge bust, told the blonde. She had one hand scratching her head awkwardly, and the other hand propping up her huge bust due to being not used to the weight. "It's kind of hard to explain..."

...

"Oh, thank goodness! My back was killing me!" Akko-as-Diana happily proclaimed as she laid down on Diana's bed. "How did you walk around without being bothered by the weight of your tits?" She then asked Diana.

Diana - the real one - is still trying to process the information. From what Akko had told her, she had an encounter with the same magic mirror that turned her into Diana at last year's eve of Samhain, and the same thing happened this time, with the mirror telling her to "go talk to Diana".

 _That wasn't hard to explain at all_. Diana thought.

"I simply got used to it after a while." Diana then gave a simple answer to Akko's question as she sat down on her bed next to her mirror image.

"You simply got used to it? How long did that take you?" Akko asked another question.

Diana didn't answer the second question. Instead, she seems to have become preoccupied with something on her mind.

"Diana, is everything alright?" Akko tried to grab Diana's attention.

"It is. I just need a moment to think about it..." Diana responded.

After a few more seconds, Diana seems to have made up her mind, as she laid herself down on her bed, hugging Akko as she then buried her face in her mirror image's chest.

Akko felt really awkward with the sudden intimacy, which is made even more awkward when Akko realized that Diana is basically using the mirror image of her own huge chest as a pillow right now.

"D-Diana...?! Akko stuttered awkwardly.

"Akko," Diana spoke softly. She seems to be not bothered by the awkwardness of the moment. "do you remember about that time at Andrew's house when both Andrew and I suddenly confessed our love to you?"

Akko tended to forget things, but that awkward day at Hanbridge Manor is one of the few things she could never forget. "That? Oh, um, it wasn't my idea to release a Lovelove Bee in Andrew's house! It was Sucy's idea!"

"That's not the point, Akko..." Diana pointed out. "And I don't blame you either..."

Akko breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that.

"What I wanted to say is that when you were busy trying to kill the Bee, I was busy getting... infatuated with my own reflection in a mirror..." Diana clarified.

"You did? Oh, someone did take a picture of that moment and posted it on social media." Akko responded.

"Actually, that was the result of me getting stung a second time, and it happened less than an hour after I was stung the first time." Diana continued.

"Why the details?" Akko wondered. She doesn't understand what Diana is getting into.

"You see, Akko..." Diana started to explain. She appears to have fallen into a trance of some kind. "When someone is stung by the same Lovelove Bee a second time less than an hour after the first time, the effect of the Bee's love-inducing venom is amplified, such that even after the Bee is killed, the person who got stung twice can still suffer some residual effects..."

"What are you trying to say?" Ako asked, still not understanding Diana's point.

Diana suddenly moved herself up Akko's body so that she laid on top of Akko, with her plus-sized breasts pressed against their mirror image that Akko currently possessed, as the blonde then hugged her mirror image tighter and as close to her own body as possible.

 _Symmetrical docking?!_ Akko's brain nearly short circuited from the unexpected turn of events. "D-D-Diana?!"

"I am very embarrassed to say this, Akko..." Diana then continued without missing a beat. "But because of the second sting that I received, I am still somewhat infatuated with myself. In other words, I also needed a little help from you..."

"H-h-how can I h-help?" Akko stammered.

"I need to literally kiss myself. Only then would the residual effects of the Bee's venom be completely eliminated. And you in your current state should suffice..." Diana can somehow say that with a straight face.

"B-b-but how are you going to do that? Your tits are almost as big as your head, and because of that magic mirror I mentioned earlier, so do I! How are you going to- Mmph!"

Akko was promptly interrupted when Diana tightened the hug to the point of squishing both girls' chests against each other just so she could press her lips against Akko's.

Akko wanted to protest, but the sensation of Diana's lips pressed against hers and her own chest being squished so much felt so good that she subconsciously returned the hug, which helped squish both girls' chest further to the point that both girls instinctively moaned pleasurably into each other's mouth.

A weird feeling suddenly overwhelmed Akko's body, which gave her back enough conscious control of her body to break the kiss and push Diana off of her (Diana was surprisingly light despite of the "extra weight" on her chest).

"What was that all about?!" Akko exclaimed in between heavy breaths.

Diana seems to have been snapped out of her trance. "I... apologize for being so sudden..." She said. She then turned her head to look at Akko. "It appears that you have been turned back to yourself, Akko..."

Upon being told that, Akko moved her hands up to grope at her own chest, feeling that she has gone back to being flat again. She then moved a hand further up to pull a lock of hair into her sight, and saw only brown instead of snow white and/or leaf green.

"Huh, I guess that's what that magic mirror meant by telling me to talk to you." Akko remarked.

Diana made no comment on that as she looked away from Akko with a blush on her face.

"Akko, can we..." Diana then broke the silence after a short while. "Can we not speak of this, ever again?"

"Yeah. It was just so weird..." Akko acknowledged as she shifted over to hug Diana.

And with that, the two girls spent the rest of the morning cuddling each other in bed...

**Author's Note:**

> The final product looked kinda weird to me...
> 
> Ah well, that's probably due to my conscious mind and my subconscious disagreeing with each other when it comes to writing Dianakko fanfics...
> 
> P.S.: This was originally going to have an epilogue where the magic mirror turns Diana into Akko, and the whole thing sort of starts over again. But I didn't write it as this story is already long enough.


End file.
